SC-ARS: Second Chance- Advanced Recreational Simulator
by DarkFallenRose
Summary: Follows the story of the orphan Akira and her participation with the SC-ARS Program. At least it's better than dying! -OC Gamer


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippudden. Masashi Kishimoto ****is the brilliant creator and mastermind. I only own my OC Akira and any change in plot.**

**AN: **Greetings and salutations! And thank you for choosing to read my story! Gamer stories have always been some of my favorite stories on any site. I'm an avid video gamer, so anything that can combine my two loves together is amazing! It has taken a very long time to design a story that makes some iota of sense,[Numbers are Evil!] but I have finally been able to come up with something that works! Thank you again for choosing to read this story, and I would really appreciate any feedback you may have! :)

* * *

_**SC-ARS: Second Chance- ****Advanced Recreational Simulator**_

**AS THE LIGHT FADES**

In the beginning, there was nothing. Only the ever consuming stillness of the dark. A barren sea of past tragedy and regret, but somehow, life takes hold and begins to grow. Though life is never easy. It struggles to find its place. Clawing at resources and trying to sustain its small existence; it fights to survive. But slowly the nutrients become scarce, and the tiny form grows weaker and weaker. Until suddenly there is light. It swirls around in an endless motion of cold blue power, lending its strength to the dying life. But as the compact life grows stronger, the light begins to fade.

A piercing cry echoes off the stone walls, as a mother takes her last breaths.

Struggling through her coughs, Tsubaki manages to say, "Nade-ni… please… watch over her… I'm sorry…"

And then holding her precious baby girl for the first, and the last time, she whispers, "I love you… Akira."

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is never still. A steady stream of shinobi passes through its gates. Some returning home from many weeks abroad, tired and dirty. Others saying goodbye as they leave for their missions. Civilians and travelers alike crowd the busy streets. Merchants shout towards passers-by trying to sell their wares. Children weave between the throngs of people, laughing and playing games. The smell of home cooking drifts from open windows, and the clang of a hammer sounds from a forge. Just a normal day in Konoha under the ever-watching eyes of the Hokage faces.

Inside the neonatal unit at the hospital, a little girl lies silently in her crib. Around her, she can feel the buzzing of hundreds of flames. Nearby she can see the dim fluttering of pale blues. Each flicker growing more erratic as the other babies' cries grow louder. Stronger, brighter lights speed past her vision, becoming lost in the swarm of blues, greens, and purples outside. And within the mass of shifting colors, a calm purple shape makes it's way closer to the distressed infants. This calm purple quietly enters the room and begins to hush and coo at the wailing babies. And after a few minutes, the room is silent again and the soothing presence leaves.

Time continues and the waves of pulsing lights shift and change forming patterns. The calm purple returns and leaves many times, only staying long enough to care for the loud, twitching colors. A bright, blue light often visits the calm purple one, but something is off about the bright color. As the little girl focuses on the shade, she can see a deep, red around the edges. The red color twists in anger and lashes out, but is always reigned in by a tendril of blue light. When the blue one is not at the hospital, it is usually near a vibrant yellow light. This yellow light shines brighter than all the others, vibrating with power.

One night, the little girl was awakened by screams and pain. A dark red mist had crept over the village. Its malicious power burned anyone it touched. The red color washed over the infants in the room, smothering them. As their dim lights died out, all the crying and screams stopped.

The little girl could do nothing as the cruel light began to choke her. Her small blue flame began to fade away, being consumed by the stronger red color. Pain flooded up her arms and legs and the pressure in her chest grew unbearable. Somewhere nearby, the calm purple light was snuffed out. Lost in a sea of endless red. The girl could not scream. She could not breathe.

There was only red.

* * *

**Congratulations! You Died!**

**You have been unwillingly chosen to participate in the SC-ARS Program.**

**Your 30 Second Free Trial begins NOW**

30 SECOND FREE TRIAL

[Free Trial BONUS: grants player +10 WIS and +10 INT]

Objective:

-Find a way to survive

Reward:

-Avoid your untimely demise!

-Gain ? PERK(s)

[You cannot deny this QUEST]

**Y / **N

**30**

What!?

**29**

I'm not dead!?

**28**

What's the SC-ARS Program?

**27**

What is happening!?

**26**

_Guak… _

**25**

The red. It's choking me!

**24**

I'm going to die!

**23**

… Again.

**22**

_Gek…_

**21**

I can feel the red power wrap around my body, suffocating me. There is a pressure building in my chest, making me struggle for each gasp of air.

**20**

My ears are ringing and my head pounds with every beat of my heart.

**19**

A searing pain spreads over my body, as the crimson energy burns through my veins.

**18**

My blue flame is going out…

**17**

_Gagr… _

**16**

Red.

**15**

Burning.

**14**

Pain…

**13**

**12**

**11**

**10**

**9**

**8**

NO!

**7**

I am NOT going to die here!

**6**

My small flame ignites and mixes with the raging inferno surging through my veins.

**5**

The two colors blend together to form a deep, bordeaux purple color with wisps of burgundy ghosting around the edges.

**4**

My boiling blood cools to a simmer, as a chill settles in my bones.

**3**

The bright lights just went out…

**2**

I'm Tired…

**1**

**Your 30 Second Free Trial has run out.**

**Thank you for playing Second Chance: Advanced Recreational Simulator.**

* * *

Akira

[None]

LVL 0

EXP 0 / 200

STATUS - In Mortal Peril

HP- 10000

HR- 100 (every 15 minutes)

CP- 5000

CR- 150 (every 15 minutes)

STR- 1

VIT- 2

DEX- 0

AGI- 0

INT- 1 +10= 11

WIS- 0 +10= 10

PER- 3

CON- 0

CHA- 5

LUK- 10

SP- 0

PP- 0

¥ 0

* * *

**[927 words]**

**AN: **Thank you for reading the story and I hoped you enjoyed!

Reviews...? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you want to burn it with fire and erase it from your mind? Let me know! :)


End file.
